


Tell Me the Stars Are Made of Tin

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days [12]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death in the family and its aftermath. December 2006-January 2007 in the 'verse timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me the Stars Are Made of Tin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



> This is expanded from a ficlet I originally posted on tumblr [here](http://antiquecompass.tumblr.com/post/112827545740/ceilinglemons-replied-to-your-post-okay-im-in).
> 
> Title comes from Jump, Little Children's _Close Your Eyes_.

Gene was just finishing his paperwork for the night when Merl-Francis came barreling in through the clinic’s doors. His truck was parked outside, caution lights flashing, and Merl-Francis looked like he’d just run ten miles.

Gene gripped his desk to stay steady. “Paw-Paw?” he asked. 

Merl-Francis shook his head. “You need to come home, Gene-Baptiste. Right now. I’ll drive you.”

“Who?” Gene asked. He had to know. He _needed_ to know.

“Your boy,” Merl-Francis said. 

“Edward?” Gene asked. He shook his head, the blood suddenly rushing through his ears. “What?”

“His friend,” Merl-Francis quickly clarified. “The kid. Julian. Heffron’s with Spina right now, but he ain’t talking. Boy’s covered in blood still. Speirs brought him down here, just dropped him on our doorstep and said he had to handle shit. You need to come home, Gene-Baptiste.”

“Yeah,” Gene said as he nodded. “Yeah, of course.” His hands shook as he turned off his desk lamp and gathered his bag and keys.

“Hey,” Merl-Francis said as he grabbed him and hugged him tight. “Your boo’s alive. None of the blood is his—Spina checked. Take a deep breath for me.”

“Yeah,” Gene said again. He leaned on Merl-Francis and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

All the lights were out on the house save for the kitchen. Gene didn’t think he’d ever seen it so somber, as if the land around them knew what was wrong. Merl-Francis exchanged a knowing look with him and smiled sadly in the faint light coming from the moon. 

“Don’t try to be the doctor,” Merl-Francis said. “He might need that, you might need that, but you’re allowed to be there for him like someone who don’t know what it’s like to comfort others in their time of need. You allowed to mourn too, Gene-Baptiste, even if you’re just mourning alongside them.”

“Julian was a sweet kid,” Gene said. “Too young.”

“They always are.”

Spina and Babe were at the kitchen table when they entered the house. Spina looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes as he tightly gripped Edward’s shoulder. They were huddled close together. Edward’s eyes didn’t even flicker as Gene sat down beside him.

“He’s in shock,” Merl-Francis said.

“No shit,” Spina snapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

Merl-Francis shook his head. “No worries now, Spina.”

“Edward?” Gene asked. He reached a hand out and lightly touched one of his hands. They were both covered with dried blood. “Edward, can I wash your hands?” Nothing. “Babe?” he tried.

He received a nod, still absent words, and Gene exchanged a look with Merl-Francis.

“I’ll get the hard stuff,” Merl-Francis said as he headed towards the liquor cabinet. “You need help getting him upstairs?”

“I’ll get him,” Gene said. He turned to Spina. “Raphael, take your own time now.”

“I can help,” Spina said. He looked down at the table. “I need to help.”

“Call your family,” Gene said. “Call the Heffrons and let them know where he is, in case they don’t. I need you to do that now, yeah?”

“Okay,” Spina said. “Okay,” he repeated and stood. His fingers lingered on Edward’s shoulder. “If you need anything?”

Gene nodded. “I promise I’ll call you.”

Edward remained silent as Gene led him up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom. He didn’t say anything as Gene sat him down on the toilet lid, and tugged off his jacket and shirts. He finally lifted his head and focused when Gene kneeled to unlace his boots.

“He was right behind me,” he rasped. “I walked in the store and he was right behind me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Gene said. He cradled Edward’s face. “Edward, it is not your fault.”

Edward shook his head. “I heard the shots and he was on the ground. I tried—there was so much blood and I tried—I heard it gurgling and it was coming out of his mouth—but I tried, Gene. I tried to save him. He was right behind him. Why wasn’t I there? I tried.”

“I know,” Gene said. He leaned his forehead against Edward’s own. “I know you did.”

He stood and pulled Edward up with him. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” 

He helped Edward undress the rest of the way and tested the water until it was the right temperature. He maneuvered him over the lip of the tub and into the shower before pulling off his own clothes and following him inside. They were quiet as Edward leaned against him, quiet sobs drowned out by the sound of water rushing through the old pipes, while Gene cleaned the blood and sweat off his skin. 

_I tried_ , Edward mumbled again and again. 

Gene took a moment to turn his own face into the spray, to wash away his tears, and to let the pain overwhelm him for just a single moment.

***********

Edward was asleep thanks to a mixture of a long cry, warm shower, and a valium. Gene had a tumbler of whiskey in his hands as he stared at his phone. He had to at least call Bill.

Spina was curled up in bed beside Edward and Merl-Francis kept vigil over them. Gene could step away for a second, knowing both were safe under Merl-Francis’ watch.

“Doc, that you?” Bill asked. 

Gene could hear the fake cheerfulness and the thickness of tears in his voice. He couldn’t think about Bill going through this practically alone, a man who had already lost one of his brothers before tonight. Gene had heard the stories from Babe, from Ralph, and Bill, and even Julian the one time he’d stayed for a couple weeks. Those four were always together. Now two were down here, Bill was alone up there, and one was gone forever. It made Gene ache for them. He knew he couldn’t heal any of this hurt even though he wanted to take it away. 

“It is,” Gene said. “He’s here. Speirs brought him.”

Bill released a sigh of relief. “Thank fucking god. Ron said he’d taken him somewhere safe, but he wouldn’t tell in case someone was listening. We don’t know if they were both targeted.”

“It was a hit?” Gene asked.

“Looks like it,” Bill said. “They waited until Julian was alone. The kid---he was the youngest of us and I just can’t. His parents, Jesus Christ.” Bill’s words broke on a sob. He took a shuddering breath and a sad laugh came out. “You take care of him and Spina for us?”

“Of course,” Gene said. 

“You’re his safe haven,” Bill said. “He was already planning on going down there for the New Year. Speirs could’ve kept him safe in D.C., or hell, even Raleigh. I think Babe asked to go to you, Gene. He gets angry when he’s like this, so I just need you to know that he needs you, no matter what, and that he wants you too, no matter what. Please don’t turn him away—I have to stay there, and I need, I _need_ you to have this.”

“I hear ya, Guarnere. I got this,” Gene said. “My thoughts are with you, all of you. Please pass my condolences on. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Gene took a sip of his drink and leaned back against the wall. There was a very long, angry road ahead. Grief tore the soul apart. Loss like this meant wounds that never healed, just dulled to a quiet background throb for a time until it came roaring back to bring you to your knees. 

It’d been decades since he lost his daddy and he still had nights were he woke up from bad dreams and cried over Frank Roe, forever that little boy waiting for a father who would never, ever come home. It’d been years since he’d lost Grandma and there were times he still stopped when a certain sunbeam hit his face and he swore he could smell her classic vanilla perfume from the dust motes. The good memories came with the dark ones, but it was far too early to pass that bit of wisdom off to Edward, Ralph, and Bill. It was one of those lessons each had to learn on their own. 

Bony fingers wrapped around his glass and pulled it from his hands. He looked up to find Merl-Francis looking down at him.

“Boy’s asking for you,” he mumbled as he sipped from Gene’s glass. “Should’ve given him two pills.”

“I ain’t drugging him,” Gene said. 

“He needs to sleep on through the night,” Merl-Francis insisted. “Go on up there and try to get him to do it or else I’ll intervene anyway I have to. He can hate me for a bit if it makes it easier.”

****

**********

Ron Speirs came in the night like the demon Gene always secretly suspected him to be. Gene stood on the porch and regarded the man dressed all in black. It’d been three days since John Julian had died and Gene had spent that morning plastering the fingers Edward broke when he’d punched a hole in a wall. He’d spent that afternoon plastering the hole while Edward lingered on the stairs, the most quiet and contrite Gene had ever seen him.

Edward’s broken cell phone wasn’t as easy a fix. Nothing much was an easy fix these days and no one held the blame for that. These were the things you couldn’t fix, not with hard work, not with prayer and promises, just the hell you had to ride out.

All the anger today was a result of being told that they’d didn’t know if it was safe for Edward to go back for the funeral. Gene would’ve moved heaven and earth for the man, but he wouldn’t let him walk right into a death trap. He’d done the next best thing he could think of by calling Colbert and asking him to find Speirs. If there was a way to get Edward back to Philadelphia safely and long enough to be witness to his dear friend’s final moments above ground, Gene would make it happen. 

“Didn’t expect you so soon,” Gene said as he watched Ron climb the steps. 

“I debated traveling in broad daylight. I switched my car in Baton Rouge. We’ll drive through the night and I’ll keep him by my side. Tell Spina to fly up like it’s normal. I don’t know how I’ll send Babe back. I know a few discreet pilots who owe me many favors.”

“I appreciate this, Ron,” he said. 

“You’re one of the few I’d trust with Carwood’s life,” Ron said. “Whatever you need, Doc.”

Carwood’s life, not Ron’s of course. Gene wasn’t even surprised by it. Ron valued the whole world more than his own life, but most especially Carwood’s. Grant and Kitty were a close second tie. He hoped they were all well in Raleigh. He knew Julian had worked a few jobs for them, like Edward. 

“You take time to mourn?” he asked Ron. Ron, who had known Julian since he was eighteen, who must’ve introduced him to some unsavory connections, who may have led them all here now.

“I don’t have time yet,” Ron said. “I’ll carry the weight of the dead after I find the sonofabitch who did this to them.”

The anger in his voice was as close as Ron would get to breaking his control for now. 

Gene led him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. Merl-Francis had brewed a pot of coffee before he’d left for his graveyard shift. The leftovers were still warm as he poured a mug for Ron.

“Drink,” he ordered. “I’ll go wake the others.”

Spina was easy to wake. Gene heard movement behind his door after the first knock. After a quick study of his red-rimmed eyes Gene wondered if he’d ever bothered to sleep. 

“Speirs is downstairs. He needs to talk to you,” Gene said. 

Spina nodded and ran a hand over his face. “Did he find the guy?” he asked, voice muffled through his fingers.

“Not yet,” Gene said. “You know Ron, I assume you know Ron like I know Ron. He’s not going to stop until he gets him. He’s only here because I asked him to come.”

Spina looked up then, studying him with something new in his eyes, like he’d never really known Gene even though they’d been sharing a house for almost six months now. 

“How did you get a man like Speirs at your beck and call?” Spina asked. 

Gene knew his smile was dark and brittle as he answered. “Bad things,” he said and left it at that. 

It wasn’t the time or place to talk about how everyone over _there_ and what they did _then_ could definitely count as a war crime. Gene would spend his days and nights and life doing penance for his work over there, never mind that he didn’t know what any of it was until too late. Gene was well acquainted with the road to hell and its miles upon miles of good intensions. 

Spina nodded like he understood it all; maybe he did. He grasped Gene’s shoulder as he walked past him. 

“Good luck,” he said as he eyed the door Edward slept behind. 

Gene paused outside the room and pressed his fingers to the worn wood of the door. This was the room Julian had stayed in, the one Edward had claimed the morning after his most recent arrival. He hated, absolutely hated, to wake him up. It needed to be done. Ron wouldn’t want to linger and they’d be gone long before the dawn. 

He carefully opened the door to find Edward curled in upon himself as if ready to fight the world even in dreams. Gene brushed some of the hair off of his face and gently patted his cheek. 

“Edward,” he tried to no avail. 

He sighed and carefully sat down next to him. He shook his shoulder and prepared himself as Edward shot up, his hands automatically going for whatever weapon he’d squirreled away under the pillow.

“Gene,” he said as his eyes adjusted. “Holy shit,” he swore. “What is it?”

“Ron’s here,” Gene said. “He’s going to take you home. You need to pack a bag.”

Edward blinked at him, long and slow, and then shook his head. “What?” he asked. 

“Ron’s here,” he repeated. He stood up and headed towards the door. “You best hurry. He ain’t a man who likes to waste time.”

“How?” Babe asked. “He’s impossible to reach when he’s off the grid. I tried earlier and all his phones were disconnected numbers.”

“Not too hard if you know the right person to contact,” Gene said. 

“But I called Kitty,” Babe insisted. 

“Never said she was the right person,” Gene said. He held up a hand as Babe looked read to ask his next question. “Another time,” he promised. “We’ll be downstairs when you’re done.”

“Gene,” Edward said. He looked lost as he sat there on the bed, a small knife resting on the pillow, all red-rimmed eyes and pale skin absent even freckles. “Why?” he asked. “All this, everything you’ve done this week and before and always. Why? I’m not worth—why?”

“You are though,” Gene said. “You are worth it.”

“Why?” Edward asked again. He didn’t seem angry or scared or anything bad this time, just curious and sure as if he already knew the answer. 

Gene knew the answer too, had known for weeks now even if he didn’t always want to admit it. They’d spent far more time apart than together, but some things were true regardless of time. 

“Because when you love someone it’s not just during the good,” Gene said. “If you’re not willing to stand with them as they keep on going through hell, then what’s the point?”

**************

There’d been radio silence from South Philly since Ron, Edward and Spina left for Julian’s funeral. The house had been too quiet with only Merl-Francis and the bayou bugs for company. Gene had worked three straight days of doubles, but he’d never complain, not under these circumstances. Even so, he was still grateful to get home and to bed. It at least let him escape Renée from yelling at him about not going with them to the funeral. He didn’t know how she’d expected to run the clinic on her own with Anna out of the country; not that Gene doubted she could do it, but still.  
There was a message from Merl-Francis on his phone and Gene debated on listening to it now or until after he’d had a nap and a shower. If it was a real emergency he’d have called the clinic. Gene decided it could wait as he climbed the stairs to his room. 

Gene almost tripped over his own feet when he found Edward curled up and asleep in his bed. He dropped his bag and toed off his shoes before crawling in beside him. Edward opened his eyes and gave him a half-smile. He was in a suit, tie undone and jacket wrinkled. He smelled like the recycled air of a plane. 

“I flew out right after they put him in the ground,” he murmured. “Merriell picked me up from the airport. First time I’ve hitched a ride in an ambulance.”

“I woulda got you,” Gene said. 

Edward drop his eyes to their hands and covered Gene’s with his own. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Ain’t no bother,” Gene insisted. 

“You’ve done enough.”

Gene could’ve slapped the boy upside his head. “Edward, with you there is no enough and there never will be.”

Edward blinked up at him, eyes wide and sad, a mixture of fear, anger, guilt and hope all in one. 

Gene ran a hand through Edward’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Just try. I don’t have anywhere else to be. Even if you just close your eyes and pretend. Just try.”

Edward nodded. “His mom thanked me, for staying with him.”

Gene kissed the top of his head and let Edward talk until he drifted off into sleep. 

****

********

Edward’s permanent move to St. Boniface turned out to be a collective decision. His home wasn’t safe and at least here an outsider would be well-noted by everyone in town. Babe had /already picked up his shifts at _Fitzwilliam’s_ again and they’d all settled back into a routine similar from that summer. It was just the absence and the ghosts that spoke volumes as they remained the haunted. Gene didn’t mind it much, neither did Merl-Francis since they’d always felt a bit like that growing up here.

Just after New Year’s but before Mardi Gras they got a truckload of Heffrons on their doorstep. Edward was sleeping after a long shift, Gene had only just woken-up, Merl-Francis was still in his uniform, and Spina must’ve passed them on his way into the city for his classes. 

He only knew Edward’s siblings from pictures and stories. He’d heard their voices in the background on numerous phone calls, knew their handwriting from holiday and birthday cards, but he never really thought about meeting them like this. Normally, you met the family long before the move-in. ‘Course, normally the meet-cute story didn’t start with one member almost getting smashed by a Mardi Gras float.

All four of the Heffron siblings had pale skin and dark eyes, but their hair ranged from toe-head blond to a chestnut brown. Joey, the eldest and also called Junior by the family, had a lineman’s build. He was tall, had to be over 6’3” with your stereotypical All-American boy good looks. Chiseled jaw, light brown hair, board and pretty damn perfect for his job as a firefighter. Joey was driving the mini-van and almost looked comical as he climbed out and stretched.

Jimmy was next, busting out of the moving van and yelling something Gene couldn’t hear through the window. He had reddish-brown hair and a runner’s build. He was the academic of the group, working in some think tank outside of Philadelphia with his engineering degree. 

Maggie, the only girl and after Edward in the family line-up, jumped out of the moving van beside her brother, throwing a balled-up map at his head. She was all strawberry blonde hair and wide eyes. Edward once told him she was debating between careers in either business law or the police force, with the Heffron clan divided over where she should go. 

John was the last to emerge, crawling out of the back of the mini-van and jumping on Jimmy’s back. He was the youngest, still had his wheat blond curls of youth and a smile that obviously got him into and out of a lot of trouble. Gene recalled that he was still in high school and this was his first trip away from his parents. 

They all stood in the driveway, talking loud and pointing at the house, and gesturing wide with their arms. Gene watched them from the kitchen window, trying to work up the polite smile to welcome them to his home. He was just so damned tired. This past month had worn him down, but he couldn’t relax and give in. There were still things to do, people to take care of and watch over, and he couldn’t rest just yet.

“Rude to leave them standing out there,” Merl-Francis said from the kitchen doorway.

“I know.”

“Then you better get on out there.”

“Should I wake Edward?”

“Let him sleep some,” Merriell said. “Those Heffrons need a good meal anyway. Best get them out of the sun before they all burn. You can’t send them back up to their Mama with sunburn in the middle of January. That won’t look good.”

“It wouldn’t reflect well on me,” Gene agreed. He padded over to the door and opened it wide, shivering with the cold blast of the morning air.

The Heffrons, of course, were in t-shirts and sandals. 

“Welcome to St. Boniface,” he said. “I’m glad to have you in my home.”

“Bill lied,” Maggie said to Jimmy. “He’s fucking gorgeous. No wonder Babe can’t stay away. If I had a man like him to run off to I’d ditch home too.”

“Maggie,” John groaned.

Merl-Francis laughed from behind him. “She seems like good people.”

“Go get breakfast started,” Gene said.

“’Scuse you?” Merl-Francis asked.

“Please,” Gene added. 

He ushered the Heffrons into his house and the large kitchen suddenly felt tiny amidst all their chatter. Gene always liked a full home though and he smiled as he took drink requests and Merl-Francis made sandwiches. 

“We’ll do something nicer for dinner,” Gene promised. 

“We’re good with this,” Junior said as he swallowed down half a PB & J. 

“I can’t send you back to your mother with only tales of sandwiches to take,” Gene said. “The holders of the Cajun cuisine secrets would never forgive me,” he teased. 

Merl-Francis took over hosting duties long enough for Gene to slip upstairs. Edward needed this time with his family. He wasn’t certain when they’d get to see each other again and he didn’t want to feel like he’d helped waste that precious time. 

Edward was laid out in his bed, chest bare, and arms splayed out as he managed to take up the entire space. Gene knew he’d needed to get a bigger room and bigger bed in the future. The third floor had the actual suites that they’d been using as storage space mostly. Gene had been thinking about cleaning them out for a while and now he had a damn good reason. 

The dark bags under Edward’s eyes had disappeared. There was already a tiny row of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Gene smiled as he traced the small line. Edward scrunched his nose and made a small noise of protest as he stretched. He blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes before finally opening them for good.

“Gene,” he said with a grin. He let one of his big hands cup the back of Gene’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. “Good morning,” he murmured as he released him. 

“Or whatever time it is for our schedules,” Gene agreed. 

There was a loud crash downstairs that reverberated through the house. 

“Your family’s here,” Gene said. 

“I’ll pay for whatever Johnny just broke. I know it’s him. He’s the clumsiest person you’ll ever meet,” Edward said. 

Gene shook his head. “I’m sure he just tipped some boxes over. Nothing to worry about.” He slid off the bed and offered his hand. “Come on, now. We got guests.”

“Yeah they shouldn’t be left unsupervised for too long,” Edward said as he tugged on a shirt. Gene didn’t have the heart to tell him it was one of Gene’s LSU shirts, worn inside out and backwards. What were siblings for if not to tease the hell out of their brother? 

“Oh they ain’t unsupervised,” Gene said as he followed Edward out of the room, dropping an arm around his waist as they walked down the stairs. “Merl-Francis’s got them.”

Edward clung to his side as he laughed himself to tears on the landing of the stairs, the happy sound echoing throughout the house. 

****

**********

It was mid-January when Gene was picking up some groceries on the way home from when work and someone in the parking lot caught his eye. She had just gotten out of her car, covered in the dirt and traces of ice melt from snow-covered roads in the north, and looked around at the street in clear confusion. She was middle-aged, dark red hair, and looked frustrated as she pulled out her cell phone and stared at a map in her hand. He knew it could just be a coincidence, but he’d seen the Pennsylvania license plate.

He finished loading his groceries into the truck and walked closer to get a better look. Sure as shit that was Ms. Maryann Heffron standing in the parking lot of the Piggy Wiggly cursing out her cell reception. Gene was never more thankful Edward had shown him stacks and stacks of photos of his entire family.

“Ms. Heffron?” he asked.

She whirled around and Edward’s large, dark eyes studied him. He’d never realized how close the resemblance was between the two of them until now. 

“Gene?” she asked. “Oh thank fucking god. Your little town is hard as hell to find. I wanted to surprise Babe and I’ve been going in circles for the past twenty minutes.” She put down her map and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad to finally meet you. Maggie’s right; you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Gene could feel his face go red at her words. She’d always been so nice over the phone and had even called him at the clinic after Julian’s funeral to ask how he, _Gene_ , was holding up. Gene had never known his mother and never felt like he’d missed out too much between his grandparents, Sheryl, and Merl-Francis’ parents, but there was something to be said about the way this woman who never met him cared so much for him only because he loved her son. 

“I’ll show you the way,” he said as he gestured to his truck. “Everyone misses the turn.”

Gene quickly called Merl-Francis as he got back in his car.

“What you want?” 

“Make up a room all nice, yeah. Ms. Heffron’s here. I’m at the Piggly Wiggly and about to have her follow me home.”

Merl-Francis groaned but Gene heard the rustling of sheets which meant he was getting out of bed. “You couldn’t have called Spina?”

“You the Marine who still makes the regulation bed sheet corners,” Gene said. He wasn’t above bribery either. “I’ll take your laundry day and give you half the bag of M&M’s I just bought.”

“Peanut or plain?” 

“Peanut,” Gene said.

“I’ll keep the laundry day and you give me the full bag,” Merl-Francis said.

“Deal,” Gene agreed. Merl-Francis didn’t need to know Gene had bought three bags anyway because they were on sale. “See you soon.”

Spina and Edward were waiting on the steps when Gene and Ms. Heffron pulled up. She had barely parked the car when they ran up to her.

“My boys,” she said as she kissed their foreheads and held them tight. 

Merl-Francis slid outside while they were distracted. “I’ll get the groceries, you get her bags. Room’s ready.”

“You good people, Merl-Francis.”

“And I know it,” Merl-Francis said. “Paw-Paw is coming by to cook. We got to impress your in-laws.”

“Stop,” Gene warned as he carefully grabbed Ms. Heffron’s luggage and followed Merl-Francis into the house.

“Ain’t nothing but the truth,” Merl-Francis said as he started unloading the groceries. “You remember me and that boy of yours talk in the quiet hours of the morning. He’s stupid in love with you even if he won’t say it out loud until he allows himself to be truly happy again. You know how guilt is like that, but he lights up the most when he watches you, and he does, always have. I wouldn’t let someone get that close to you again if I didn’t think it’d last. This is for good, Gene-Baptiste. Stop looking for something bad around the corner. You deserves this and he deserves this and you deserve each other.”

Merl-Francis finished his speech as he looked in the final bag. “You sonofabitch. There’s three bags of candy in here.”


End file.
